Yu Yu Hakusho: A Mini Arc
by Chika Hoshi
Summary: Yusuke and the gang let a shadow demon escape, and somehow it arrived an a cold country known as Norway. As of now, they have to capture the demon before it engulfs its victim-a Norwegian singer known as Marion Raven. They only have forty-eight hours before the singer is digested into the pit of the demon.


**Introduction:**

A tall brunette was messing around the piano while trying to figure out the chorus for her new song. She was murmuring out the lyrics for her new song.

She sang, "And the minute you let go, well that's the…hmm."

She raised and lowered the notes, but she couldn't quite figure out how it should sound like. She continued messing around the words until a line struck her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "Well that's the minute you will know. And you find you're nothing like before."

Little did she know that a shadow went over her and then again when she found the chords of the song.

"Dang it," she tapped the D note, "it doesn't sound quite like I wanted it to be. Huh…"

She heard a strange noise behind, which she had assumed was her brother coming back from a wedding. She called out for him, but when she received no answer, she went out to the hallway to see what the racket was about.

"Bro…?" She said again, feeling somewhat hesitant.

A great big shadow was casting over her, and she was engulfed before she could even scream.

"Damn it Kuwabara. How could you let it get away from you so easily?" Yusuke cursed.

"It's not my fault," he tried to justify himself, "that thing tricked me, and you know I'm sensitive to the cold."

"Sensitive my ass," he retorted.

"Arguing is not going to get us anywhere, and besides," Kurama reasoned, as he trailed down a piece of evidence, "we are not completely at loss."

"Woah," Kuwabara exclaimed, "Um…what is it?"

"It's demon waste for the lack of a better word," Hiei blunted, "although it doesn't stretched such a foul odor you humans produce."

The redhead examined the piece of the evidence, "I'm sure the technology in the Spirit World will be able to help us track down the demon.

Yusuke exclaimed, "Okay, let's just get this done. I got tickets to Tyoko World Battle Match Dome, and I don't plan to miss it again."

"Koenma-sir," George rushed up to his boss, "We have a bit of a problem."

"Like what, orge?" he said nonchalantly as stamped the papers. It had been several hours since he had last taken a break, and he wasn't in the mood for his employee to annoy him with trivial things.

Georgia took a deep breathe, knowing the reaction that his boss was going to give him.

"Yusuke and the others let the shadow monster escape."

"WHAT." He slammed his fist against the table, "How can they let that happen? Oh, doi."

"What are we going to do sure?" He asked, worried himself.

They both knew the dangers of the monster could possible do. If they let the demon do any more damage, then it could mean another tragedy for the world. Koenma cursed at the poor care that Yusuke and the others did. Koenma sighed.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do, orge." He leaned back, pondering about it himself. "We're going to have to resort to using that old machine."

"And what machine would that be, Koenma." Yusuke and the others came in, with him knocking down the door.

"You know, you really need to learn how to knock first." Koenma muttered annoyed at the delinquent's actions.

"Yeah, yeah cut to the chase," Yusuke bluntly said, "I'm pretty sure blue blog over there had already told you what happen. So, what is this machine that you were saying?"

Koenma grunted, "Very well. This machine is known as the shadow net. It can release a power wave that chases any unseen monster from the human eye. But you have to be careful. You can only use it three times a day. Otherwise, it'll overheat and create bigger consequences."

"Like what?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma just simply shook his head, "You don't want to know."

"We'll be careful with the machine," Kurama showed the prince of the underworld the demon waste, "Is there device the underworld that we can use to track the demon with this? It'd be harder to track down the demon with the ordinary equipment."

Koenma nodded, "We do. One of the reapers will bring it over. Kina."

"Yes, Koenma sir," a fair skinned reaper walked in with a big machine that was wired with different sizes and color tubes.

Once she brought over the machine, Koenma dropped the waste in the opening of the machine and let it process. After it was done, Koenma turned on the screen. There was a map in the Scandinavian region where a red dot was flashing on Olso, Norway.

"It seems the monster has already escaped to the different country."

"Woah, but how can it be?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"It's a shadow demon," Koenma explained, "it can travel faster than most demons. It must have only taken seconds for it to have vanished to someone's home. When it engulfs someone, it hides, giving forty-eight hours to completely consume someone. It seems it has already engulfed someone by the radar. And by appears of it, the person's name is Marion Raven. It kind of sounds familiar to me…"

"Holy shit, what are we waiting then," Yusuke declared, "let's get going."

"But how exactly are we going to get the transportation and passports?" Kurama said, thinking ahead about the issue.

"Don't worry about that," Botan walked in with several cards in her hands, "I got it covered just like that. I even managed to provide all of us transportation. A friend of mine said he could let us use a jet plane of his."

"Let me guess," Hiei said, "you know people."

"Moew," Botan coned slyly, "you know me—a social butterfly and all."

"Hn." He simply responded with.

The tasked seemed hard to reach, but it wasn't impossible.

"But there's also another thing I should let you know," Koenma warned, "if you are ever engulfed into the shadow demon, don't try to resist so much. It's like quicksand; the more you try, the more you will fall into the pit of the demon faster. You're going to need to think careful when you're handling this task. That woman's life is at our hands."

Yusuke smiled in determination, "Don't worry Koenma; we got this."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. If I butchered the characters, I am so terribly sorry. I love the show to bits. I really do love the show, but it's extremely hard to capture the beauty of the characters. The way that they speak is unique and fresh, and I feel like I failed. T^T But I tried. I will finished it with one more chapter, but it's going to be a big while. I put myself in the position of too many obligations. x.x But I hope you like the little introduction.^^;**

**And also Marion is not an original character of mine—she's actually a real artist. Her name is Marion Raven, but her real surname is Ravn.**

**Anyways, Norwegian singer Marion Ravn is releasing her new album, Songs From A Blackbird, on April 8th in Norway, but that doesn't mean you can't take a listen of her music. Her new single, The Minute, is out in youtube. Check out her music and support her. Here is a list to find out more about her. Ifyou live anywhere in Europe, you can order it at cdon dot com. Here's also a list of links for more info about her:**

**www dot marionravn dot no**

**www dot marion2u dot com**

**Her facebook and twitter which is Marion Raven**

**Her itunes which is h itunes dot apple dot com / artist / marion-ravn / id203939897 ?l = nb**


End file.
